


the permanent promise of forever

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: this fic is based off of the two-part series by the user @soundslikeawhisper on tiktok. i got permission from the creator before using this idea, so we're all good there. this will have two chapters, the first one based on the first part of the series and the second one based on the second part of the series.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "at the airport before he leaves, oikawa spends his last moments with the person he's called home since he was a kid. iwaizumi doesn't want him to go. he desperately wants to bind their hearts together and hold on tight. but he knows oikawa is going to do so many incredible things. even if it feels like a half of him is getting on a plane and flying thousands of miles away. and oikawa knows that they're going to be okay. because they've always been okay. and, eventually, oikawa will find his way back home."

"oikawa?" iwaizumi hajime asks softly. the pair was waiting at the airport for the announcement that oikawa had to board the plane.

"yes, iwa-chan?" oikawa tooru hums in reply, noticing the lingering sadness in his partner's voice. "what's up?"

"i don't want you to leave." iwaizumi admits shyly, and tears are already building up in his gaze as he looks oikawa in the eyes. "it's going to be so hard without you."

and oikawa stops for a moment, searching his best friend and lover's gaze for any sliver of an exaggeration. there was none. even though they had been together all of their lives, the brown haired man wanted to make sure he was hearing correctly. sensing that this was a serious statement, he wrapped his arms around iwaizumi.  
"i'll only be gone for a few months, and i'll call you every day." he whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then his cheek and finally his lips. this is what set iwaizumi off, and tears were running freely down flushed cheeks now.  
"i'm going to miss you, oikawa." this was the first time that the shorter male had called him oikawa in years, and the taller male wrapped his arms tighter around his lover. he pressed what may have been the most loving kiss they shared in a while to his partner's slightly chapped lips, and naturally, he kissed back.

they stayed like this for thirty five minutes, tangled up in the arms of one another, not wanting to let go any time soon. while this was completely known, oikawa didn't want to leave either. he wanted to stay with iwaizumi hajime, his best friend. his partner through everything. the love of this tall, thin male's life. he didn't want to have to leave, but the time was bound to come eventually. and he would come back. that was their promise.

"iwa-chan?" oikawa said, in his usual playful tone. although, it was laced more with pure love and adoration this time.

"yes, 'kawa?" iwaizumi replied, keeping up the nicknames.

"i promise that as soon as i can, i will come home to you. that is my forever promise."

iwaizumi smiled softly. "your forever promise." he echoed, wiping the tears forming in the other's eyes. he said nothing else after this, and even after the announcement went off for the plane number that oikawa was going to get on, he still held the love of his life tightly.

with one last kiss, the two halves of a whole had to pull away, and oikawa tooru had to board his plane to travel thousands of miles away. a wave goodbye wasn't present however, because there was no promise of goodbye. just see you soon.

"i love you, iwaizumi hajime." oikawa called out as he walked across the airport, using his lover's full name.

"i love you too, oikawa tooru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the day oikawa comes home comes somehow all too quickly and not quick enough. from the second the plane touches down, he's looking for iwa. and when he finds him, iwa's ready to make their promise of forever permanent."

three months have now passed since oikawa tooru left on that plane. and now, he was back in japan, waiting in the oh-so-familiar airport where he and his lover departed from one another what seems like years ago. as soon as he stepped off the plane, he had basically run into the airport, grabbed his bags, and rushed to wait for iwaizumi hajime, the love of his life.

oikawa's gaze flickered across what seemed like thousands of people, searching for the one he called home. he was worried that iwaizumi had gotten caught up in the people, so when someone tapped him on the back, he practically jumped out of the arms of his backpack. whipping around, his eyes immediately widened then softened when he recognized who it was.  
"iwa-chan!" he practically squealed as he dropped his bags and lifted his lover into his arms, kissing him deeply and lovingly as he held him tightly.

after several minutes had passed of them kissing, iwaizumi struggled to get down from oikawa's arms for the moment. "oikawa." he breathed out, his lips already slightly swollen from the needy kissing fest that had taken place just seconds ago. he fiddled with his fingers, looking up at the love of his life, right in front of him, for the first time in months. "you look good." he hummed, looking his lover up and down, and oikawa blushed. he was still not used to his boyfriend complimenting him, especially like this.

"now, i have something very important to tell you. or rather, ask you." iwaizumi was now the one blushing, as he pulled his lover out of the way of the waiting area and further towards the entrance of the airport. grabbing oikawa's hand softly, he knelt down, so he was on one knee. oikawa covered his mouth with his free hand, already tearing up.

pulling out a small velvet box, iwaizumi opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring. "'kawa. you know i am not one to create a speech that makes any sense, but i will say this. i have loved you for oh-so many years now, and that has never changed. sure, i've called you stupid nicknames such as shittykawa, but in all honesty it's something you deserved and i always meant it with love." he paused, nervously rubbed the back of his neck before placing the hand back on the ring box. "i don't want to ever let you go, and though i may not show it one hundred percent of the time, i love you more than anything in the entire world. i will not give you up this time. and i want to make this forever promise of yours permanent." oikawa had tears streaming down cheeks dusted with a soft blush at this point. "so, oikawa tooru. will you marry me?"

oikawa aggressively nodded at this point, holding out his hand, unable to speak due to pure shock and excitement. with that, iwaizumi got the message, pulling the ring out of the perfect little slot in the box, delicately grabbing his now fiancé's left ring finger and slipping the ring onto it with ease. shoving the box into his back pocket once more though it was empty, he pulled himself up. and he only had a moment before oikawa pulled him into the sweetest kiss of their entire relationship. with on hand on each side of his partner's face, oikawa kissed iwaizumi with a passion that probably shouldn't have been shown in public but was anyways. iwaizumi kissed back, of course, and held himself as close to the taller male as he could. they were now finally engaged, engaged to be married, and they were oh-so excited to start the next chapter of their life, together as they always have been.

"i am never leaving you again." oikawa stated after finally pulling away, and iwaizumi just smiled and giggled. "you better not." he teased.


End file.
